wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Old Shatterhand/05
| autor=Karol May | autor1= | sekcja=V | sekcja2= | poprzedni= | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} V. Ubrany podobnie jak Old Shatterhand nosił tylko zamiast butów mokasyny. Ponadto głowę miał obnażoną. Długie, gęste krucze włosy, wysokie niby hełm, były splecione skórką grzechotnika. Pióra orle nie zdobiły jego indjańskiej fryzury — ten mąż bowiem godność wodza skupiał nie w ozdobach. Na szyi nosił woreczek z lekami, fajkę pokoju i potrójny łańcuch z pazurów niedźwiedzich — trofea zwycięskie, które zdobył z narażeniem życia. W ręku trzymał dubeltówkę; drewniana kolba była gęsto nabita srebrnemi gwoździami. Była to owa słynna strzelba srebrna, która nigdy nie chybiała celu. Rysy jego poważnej, po męsku pięknej twarzy można było nazwać niemal klasycznie rzymskiemi. Kości policzkowe zaledwie wystawały na matowem obliczu o lekkiem bronzowem odcieniu. To Winnetou — Płonąca Woda, wódz Apaczów, najwspanialszy z Indjan. Jego imię żyje w każdej strażnicy i przy każdem ognisku. Sprawiedliwy, mądry, wierny, prawy, odważny aż do zuchwalstwa, szczery przyjaciel i obrońca wszystkich pozbawionych pomocy bez względu na kolor ciała — jako taki słynął wzdłuż i wszerz Stanów Zjednoczonych i poza ich granicami. Old Shatterhand podniósł się z ziemi. Chciał przemówić, ale Winnetou skinął, nakazując milczenie. Gestowi temu towarzyszył wymowny błysk oka. Zdala słychać było jakieś dźwięki jednostajne, które się powoli zbliżały. Były to tony moll w takcie czteroósemkowym; dwie pierwsze ósemki na małej tercji i ćwierć na prima, mniej więcej jak c c a — c c a. A następnie rozbrzmiał na wysokiej kwincie e'' radosny okrzyk. Teraz usłyszeli głośny tętent, śpiew stawał się wyraźny. Było to tylko jedno słowo. — ''totsi-wuw, totsi-wuw! — oznaczające skórę skalpu. Old Shatterhand pojął, że obaj myśliwi nie zdołali umknąć. Wkrótce wyminęli go Szoszoni, jadąc szykiem indjańskim, jeden za drugim. Pośrodku jechali obaj jeńcy. Zabrano im broń i przytroczono lassami do koni. Jeńcy nie zdradzili się żadnem spojrzeniem, że wiedzą o bliskości ukrytego przyjaciela. Pochód zniknął. Przez krótki czas słychać jeszcze było monotonne — totsi-wuw, totsi-wuw! — potem i te dźwięki zamarły. Winnetou odwrócił się i, nie mówiąc słowa, opuścił miejsce, gdzie stał obok Old Shatterhanda. Ten czekał. Po dziesięciu minutach wrócił Apacz, prowadząc za cugle konia, przypominającego rumaka Shatterhanda. Trudno było pojąć, jak to zwierzę tak pewnie umiało radzić sobie ze stromym gruntem i gęstym lasem. Biały zapytał: — Wódz Apaczów odkrył miejsce, gdzie wojownicy Szoszonów rozbili obóz? — Winnetou szedł za ich śladem — odparł zapytany. — Pojechali na miejsce, którędy przed wiekami woda z gór spływała do Jeziora Krwi. Następnie ślad prowadzi na lewo poprzez wyżynę ku nastla-atahehle''Kotlina., gdzie rozbili namioty. — Czy namioty mieszkalne? — Nie, wojenne. Wodzem jest Oihtkapetay, ''Mężny Bawół. Winnetou widział go zdaleka i poznał po trzech bliznach na policzkach. — Co postanowił mój czerwony brat? — Winnetou nie zamierzał pokazać się Szoszonom. Nie lęka się ich, ale ponieważ są na tropie wojennym, przeto rozprawa będzie nieunikniona, a Winnetou nie chciałby nikogo zabijać, ponieważ nic złego mu nie wyrządzili. Ale teraz oto zabrali w niewolę obu białych. Mój biały brat pragnie ich odbić, więc Winnetou będzie musiał z nimi walczyć. Z taką to pewnością prawił Apacz o zamiarach i myślach Old Shatterhanda, który bynajmniej nie był tem zdumiony, i zapytał tylko: — Czy mój brat odgadł, kim są owi dwaj jeńcy? — Winnetou widział figurę grubasa i wie zatem, że to Jemmy petahtszeh, Gruby Jemmy, Towarzysz jego utykał, skoro zszedł z konia, który, podobnie jak odzież jeźdźca, był tak świeży, jakgdyby dopiero odniedawna znajdował się w drodze. A zatem nie mieszka daleko stąd. Jest to więc inda-hisz-szohl-dentszu, którego biali nazywają Hobble-Frankiem — towarzysz niedźwiednika. Apacze nie mają specjalnego słowa na znaczenie: kuleć. Cztery słowa, wyrzeczone przez Winnetou, oznaczały: człowiek, który źle stawia nogę. — Mój czerwony brat odgadł imiona obu myśliwych — odezwał się Shatterhand. — Winnetou widział, jak Hobble-Frank kuleje, a więc widział, jak rozmawialiśmy ze sobą? — Tak. Winnetou szpiegował obóz Szoszonów i zobaczył, że oddział wyruszył w kierunku Jeziora Krwi. Wiedząc, że jego biały brat nadejdzie tam, pojechał poprzez wyżyny i lasy wprost ku drzewu spotkania. Pod koniec drogi koń nie pozwalał mu szybko śpieszyć do brata i ostrzec go, przeto zsiadł z konia i skradał się pieszo. Z góry zobaczył swego brata w chwili, gdy rozmawiał z obu białymi. Winnetou przypuszcza, że ci obaj nie znajdowali się sami u Jeziora Krwi i u Devils Head. Natrafili zapewne na trop Old Shatterhanda i odłączyli się od swoich towarzyszy, aby przez krótki czas jechać za śladem. Jeszcze jeden dowód jego niezwykłej przenikliwości. Old Shatterhand opowiedział w krótkich słowach to, czego się dowiedział od Jemmy'ego i Franka. Apacz przysłuchiwał się uważnie i rzekł: — Ugh! Psy Siouxów wyjechały na ścieżkę, aby się dowiedzieć, że Old Shatterhand i Winnetou nie dopuszczą do zguby pogromcy niedźwiedzi. Dziś odbijemy Grubego i Kulawego, a następnie z nimi i ich towarzyszami pojedziemy do Toli-tli-tsu''Żółta Rzeka'' - Yellowstone-river.. — Mój czerwony brat wypowiedział moje życzenie. Nie przyszliśmy tutaj, aby przelewać krew czerwonych, ale nie dopuścimy, aby Sioux-Ogallalla składali niewinnych w ofierze. Niech mi Winnetou towarzyszy do tych, którzy wyruszyli, aby pogromcę niedźwiedzi uwolnić. Sprowadzili konie ze skarpu, dosiedli i pojechali w tymże kierunku, w którym poprzednio usiłowali uciec Jemmy i Frank. Niedługo było do zmroku, przeto obaj jeźdźcy puścili rumaki w cwał. Wkrótce dotarli do miejsca, gdzie Szoszoni schwytali jeńców. Zatrzymali się, aby zbadać ślady. — Nie walczono — oświadczył Winnetou. — Nie. Gdyby się bronili, wpadliby również w ręce Szoszonów, z tą tylko różnicą, że nie wyszliby z walki cało. Pojęli, że opór może tylko pogorszyć ich los, więc poddali się dobrowolnie. Winnetou, z właściwym sobie szczególnym i wyraźnym gestem, rzekł: — Odwaga jest ozdobą męża, ale roztropnością można pokonać więcej wrogów, niż tomahawkiem. Howgh! Pojechali dalej na południe u stóp łańcucha wzgórz. Z lewej strony zaczynał się brzeg dawnego jeziora. — Czy mój brat ma jakiś plan uwolnienia białych? — zapytał Shatterhand. — Winnetou obejdzie się bez planu. Wróci do Szoszonów i porwie obu białych. Ci Indjanie dowiedli, że brak im rozumu. Shatterhand wiedział, co ma na myśli Apacz. — Tak — rzekł. — Żaden z nich nie pomyślał, że obaj myśliwi nie są sami na tem odludziu. Gdyby bowiem pomyśleli, niewątpliwie wysłaliby kilku wywiadowców. Mamy tedy przed sobą ludzi, których rozsądek nie jest dla nas niebezpieczny. Jeśliby sam wódz, Oihtka-petay przewodził owemu oddziałowi, na pewnoby rozesłał wywiadowców. — Nicby nie znaleźli, gdyż Winnetou i Old Shatterhand ściągnęliby na siebie uwagę tych ludzi i zwiedli ich z tropu. W tej chwili dotarli do miejsca, gdzie wąwóz, dążąc ku zachodowi, wciskał się w wyżynę. Znaleźli ślady poszukiwanych, ale wskutek mroku trudno było rozpoznać odciski. Zawrócili na prawo, wślad za tropem. Wąwóz był w miarę szeroki i dosyć dostępny. Obaj jeźdźcy mimo ciemności posuwali się szybko naprzód. Konie, niepodkute, ledwo tętniły. Naraz jakgdyby wąski wąwóz boczny rozbiegł się z lewej strony. Obaj jeźdźcy osadzili rumaki. Czyż był to ów wąwóz, w którym rozbili obóz czterej poszukiwani? Koń Winnetou zaczął grzebać kopytami ziemię i parsknął pocichu, co oznaczało, że zwierzę czuje coś obcego, a nawet wrogiego. — Jesteśmy na właściwej drodze — oświadczył biały. — Jedźmy na lewo. Koń daje znać, że jest ktoś w głębi. Po dziesięciu mniej więcej minutach powolnej jazdy wąwóz lekko skręcał. Skoro minęli skręt, zobaczyli w odległości stu kroków od siebie ognisko. W tem miejscu wąwóz rozszerzał się i tworzył jakgdyby zadrzewiony placyk, pośród którego biło z ziemi źródło, rozlewając swoją skąpą wodę na piasek. Nad źródłem drzewa rozstąpiły się i utworzyły wolne miejsce, gdzie właśnie płonęło ognisko. Obaj jeźdźcy ujrzeli trzy osoby, których twarze z powodu odległości trudno było rozpoznać. — Jest ich tylko trzech, my zaś szukamy czterech, — rzekł Winnetou. — Zanim spostrzegą nas, powinniśmy się przekonać, czy to ci, których szukamy. Zeskoczył z konia; Shatterhand poszedł za jego przykładem. — Wystarczy, że ja sam pójdę, — powiedział Shatterhand. — Dobrze. Winnetou poczeka. Ujął konie za cugle i zbliżył się do skały. Old Shatterhand podkradł się ostrożnie, poczem pełzał od drzewa do drzewa, aż położył się pod ostatniem i mógł oglądać trójkę z całym spokojem. Mógł nawet ich podsłuchać. Był to Długi Davy z Wohkadehem i Marcinem Baumannem. Negra Boba nie było. Poczciwy murzyn zapłonął prawdziwym zapałem do przygody i odczuwał doniosłość swojej osoby. Przeto po wieczerzy podniósł się i oświadczył, że będzie dbał o bezpieczeństwo swego młodego massa i obu pozostałych massers. Napróżno Davy perswadował, że nie jest to konieczne. Aliści zamiast strzec wejścia do wąwozu, skąd jedynie mogło im coś grozić, stanął we wprost przeciwległym kierunku. Tu nie zauważył nic podejrzanego, przeto wrócił do ogniska w chwili, gdy Old Shatterhand stanął za drzewem, — lecz nie zatrzymał się, tylko poszedł dalej. — Bobie, — rzekł Davy — zostań tutaj. Naco się przyda twoje bieganie? Na pewno wpobliżu niema Indsmanów. — Skąd massa Davy móc wiedzieć? — odpowiedział Bob. — Indsman móc być wszędzie, na prawo, na lewo, zgóry, zdołu, z tej strony, z tamtej, na przedzie, ztyłu. — I w twojej głowie — roześmiał się Długi. — Massa móc się śmiać. Bób znać swój obowiązek. Masser Bob być wielki i znany westman — nie robić błąd. Kiedy Indsmani przyjść, masser Bob odrazu ich zakatrupić. Wyłamał młodą suchą jodłę i trzymał w swoich olbrzymich łapskach. Z tą bronią czuł się pewniej, niż z flintą. Pełen poczucia własnej godności kroczył w przeciwną stronę. Ponieważ szedł ku miejscu, gdzie stał Winnetou, przeto należało się wkrótce spodziewać zderzenia. Wobec tego Old Shatterhand pozostał jeszcze na swojem miejscu. Nie omylił się bynajmniej. Negr był już blisko owego miejsca. Wiadomo, że konie indiańskie niełatwo oswajają się z murzynami, zapewne wskutek ostrego zapachu ich skóry. Oba rumaki zwąchały murzyna zdaleka i zaniepokoiły się bardzo. Winnetou spostrzegł ciemną płeć zbliżającego się mężczyzny, a ponieważ słyszał od Old Shatterhanda, że w wyprawie bierze udział murzyn, więc był przekonany, że ma przed sobą przyjaciół. Pozwolił zatem murzynowi się zbliżyć. Jeden z rumaków parsknął. Bob usłyszał, zatrzymał się i natężył słuch. Powtórne parskanie dowiodło mu, że ktoś się znajduje wpobliżu. — Kto to być? — zapytał. Cisza. — Bob pytać, kto tu być! Jak nie odpowiedzieć, to masser Bob zabić. Kto tu być?! I tym razem nie doczekał się odpowiedzi. — No, to musieć umrzeć wszyscy, którzy tu być! Wzniósł do góry maczugę i podszedł bliżej. Ogier Winnetou rozdął chrapy i błyskał dookoła ślepiami. Stanąwszy dęba, kopał przedniemi kopytami w kierunku Boba, który ujrzał przed sobą wysoką, ogromną postać, zauważył błyszczące ślepia i usłyszał groźne parskanie. Jedno kopyto huknęło mu nad głową i, cofając się, odrzuciło masser Boba nabok. Był to odważny zuch, ale nie śmiał wdawać się w rozprawę z takim przeciwnikiem. Wypuścił z rąk maczugę i dał drapaka, zrywając gardło: — Woe to me! Help, help, help! Chcieć zabić masser Bob! Chcieć połknąć masser Bob! Help, help, help! Trzej siedzący nad ogniskiem zerwali się na równe nogi. — Co takiego? — zapytał Davy. — A giant, olbrzym, mara, upiór chcieć zadusić masser Bob! — Bzdury! Gdzież to? — Tam u skały. — Nie wystawiaj się na kpinki, czarny! Niema upiorów. — Masser Bob widzieć. — Była to chyba skała, dziwnie sformowana. — Nie, to nie być skała! — Albo drzewo. — To nie być drzewo. To być żywe! — Zdawało ci się tylko. — Masser Bob nie zdawać się. Upiór być wielki, tak wielki! — mówiąc to, podniósł ręce. — Mieć oczy jak ogień, otwierać usta jak paszcza i tak dmuchać na masser Bob, że masser Bob upaść. Masser Bob widzieć duża broda, taka duża, taka duża! Zapewne widział mimo ciemności długą grzywę ogiera i uważał ją za brodę olbrzyma. — Postradałeś zmysły! — twierdził Davy. — O, masser Bob być przy zmysłach, bardzo przy zmysłach. Wiedzieć, co widzieć. Massa Davy teraz pójść i też zobaczyć. — No, zobaczymy, co takiego negr wziął za olbrzyma, czy upiora! Chciał pójść. W tej chwili rozległy się za nim słowa: — Zostań pan na miejscu, master Davy. Niema tam upiora. Davy obejrzał się gwałtownie i przyłożył broń. Wohkadeh i Marcin Baumann sięgnęli również po strzelby. Wszystkie trzy lufy były skierowane w Old Shatterhanda, który się podniósł z ziemi i wystąpił z za drzew. — Good evening! — powitał. — Schowajcie broń, messurs! Przybywam jako przyjaciel z ukłonem od Grubego Jemmy'ego i od Hobble-Franka. Długi Davy opuścił strzelbę, pozostali dwaj poszli za jego przykładem. — Ukłon od nich? — zapytał. — A więc się spotkaliście? — Tak, oczywiście, na dole, nad brzegiem jeziora Krwi, aż dokąd tropili ślad słonia. — Prawda! Czy zbadali tę tajemnicę? — Owszem. Był to ślad mego konia. — Do licha! Miałby takie olbrzymie platfusy, sir? — Nie. Wręcz przeciwnie. Ma nader miłe kopytka. Ale były obute w plecionki, aby stropić wrogich Indjan. Długi wlot pojął całą kombinację. — Ah, jak rezolutnie! Ten obcy master ubiera swego rumaka w podeszwy słonia, aby zmylić ludzi, którzy będą szli za jego śladem. Człowieku, ten pomysł jest tak wyśmienity, tak świetny, jakgdybym ja sam był jego autorem! — O tak, Długi Davy ze wszystkich myśliwych, którzy zaludniają obszary między dwoma oceanami, miewa najlepsze pomysły. — Nie kpij, sir! Jestem jeszcze tak rezolutny, jak pan. Zrozumiano? Mówiąc to, pogardliwie obejrzał Shatterhanda od stóp do głów. — Nie wątpię — odparł Shatterhand. — A ponieważ jest pan tak łebski, przeto zechciej mi powiedzieć, jakiż to upiór przeraził poczciwego Boba? — Połknę centnar kul bez masła i pietruszki, jeśli to nie był pański koń. — Zdaje się, że pan odgadł. — Aby to odgadnąć, nie trzeba nawet być dawnym gimnazistą, jak Gruby Jemmy. Ale teraz powiedz, master, gdzie Gruby wraz z Frankiem się zapodział? Dlaczego przyszedł pan bez nich? — Ponieważ zostali zatrzymani. Oddział Szoszonów zaprosił ich do siebie na kolację. Długi z gestem przerażenia: — Heavens! — krzyknął. — To ma znaczyć, że wzięto ich do niewoli? — Tak, napadnięto i uprowadzono. — Szoszoni? Schwytali? Uprowadzili? To sobie wypraszamy! Wohkadeh, Marcinie, Bobie, szybko na koń! Musimy ścigać Szoszonów! — Stop, sir! — rzekł Old Shatterhand. — Czy aby wie pan, gdzie są wrogowie? — Nie, lecz mam nadzieję, że pan nam będzie mógł powiedzieć. — A czy wie pan, ilu ich jest? — Ilu? Czy łudzi się pan, że będę ich liczył, kiedy trzeba odbić mego Grubego Jemmy'ego? Może ich być stu, dwustu — to nie stanowi dla mnie różnicy. On musi odzyskać wolność! — A więc poczekaj sir chwileczkę jeszcze. Sądzę, że mamy sobie coś nadto do powiedzenia. Nie jestem tu sam. Nadchodzi oto mój towarzysz, który chce was powitać. Winnetou zauważył, że Old Shatterhand rozmawia z tymi ludźmi, a więc i on mógł się zbliżyć. Długi Davy był zdumiony, że widzi czerwonego w towarzystwie białego, ale nie uważał widocznie Apacza za indywiduum, godne szczególnej uwagi, gdyż powiedział: — Czerwonoskóry! I tak samo jak pan, jakgdyby świeżo wyłupany z jajka! Nie jest master westmanem? — Nie, właściwie nie. To pan znowu dobrze odgadł. — Tak też sądziłem. A ten Indsman jest zapewne także osiadły. Wielki ojciec z Waszyngtonu zapewne ofiarował mu parę garści ziemi? — Teraz strzelił pan bąka, sir. — Czyżby? — Naturalnie. Mój towarzysz nie jest człowiekiem, który przyjmuje dary od prezydenta Stanów Zjednoczonych. Raczej on — — Przerwał mu Wohkadeh okrzykiem radosnego zdumienia. Młody Indjanin podszedł do Winnetou i zauważył jego flintę. — Uff, uff! — zawołał — Maza-skamon-zawakon! — Srebrna strzelba! Długi Davy tyle jeszcze rozumiał z narzecza Siouxów, aby pojąć Indjanina. — Srebrna strzelba? — zapytał — gdzie? Ah, tu, istotnie!? — To maza-skamon-za-wakon! — powtórzył Wohkadeh. — Ten czerwony wojownik to Winnetou, wielki wódz Apaczów! — Do piorunów! — zawołał Davy. — Ale skoro ten czerwony gentleman jest naprawdę Winnetou, to ten... Urwał zdanie, zapominając ze zdumienia zamknąć ust. Wraził spojrzenie w Old Shatterhanda, klasnął w ręce, skoczył wgórę i zawołał: — No, tom dopiero strzelił bąka, większego, niż dorosły słoń! Jeśli ten Indsman jest Winnetou, to pan nie jest nikim innym, tylko Old Shatterhandem, gdyż ci obaj ludzie są tak ze sobą zrośli, jak ja i Gruby Jemmy. A zatem powiedz pan, czy to prawda, sir? — Tak. Nie omylił się master tym razem. — Z radości chciałbym wszystkie gwiazdy strącić z nieba i posadzić na drzewach, aby uczcić wieczór naszego spotkania, godny iluminacji! Witam was, messurs, witam u naszego ogniska! Wybaczcie głupstwo, któreśmy popełnili! Wyciągnął ręce i uścisnął obu przybyszów z entuzjazmem. Bob nie puścił z ust pary; wstydził się, że brał konia za upiora. Wohkadeh, cofnąwszy się aż do drzew, spoglądał z podziwem na obu myśliwych. U Indjan bowiem młodzież jest bardzo skromna i wstydliwa. Wohkadeh nie uważał się za uprawnionego do przebywania wpobliżu tak czcigodnych mężów. Marcin Baumann ciekawie oglądał owych ludzi, o których czynach bohaterskich tyle słyszał. Stał oto wobec dwóch swoich ideałów, na których pragnął się wzorować. Winnetou odpowiedział Długiemu Davy'emu uściskiem ręki, pozostałym skinął przyjaźnie głową. Tak dyktowała mu jego powaga. Old Shatterhand natomiast, człowiek o żywszym temperamencie i niezwykle humanitarny, wszystkim, nawet murzynowi, podał rękę. Wohkadeh, wzruszony tem do głębi, położył prawicę na sercu i wyszeptał: — Wohkadeh chętnie odda życie za Old Shatterhanda. Howgh! Po wzajemnem powitaniu wszyscy usiedli przy ognisku, Shatterhand zaczął opowiadać, Winnetou zaś, milcząc, napełniał fajkę. Ucieszony Davy zrozumiał, że Winnetou pragnie z nimi wypalić fajkę pokoju. Jego przypuszczenie w rzeczy samej sprawdziło się, gdyż Old Shatterhand wkońcu oświadczył, że Winnetou i on dziś jeszcze odbiją Jemmy'ego i Franka, a następnie będą towarzyszyć im do Yellowstone-river. Winnetou zapalił fajkę i powoli się podniósł. Po wydmuchaniu dymu w przepisanych kierunkach, oznajmił, że pragnie zostać nta-je — starszym bratem — nowych znajomych, poczem przekazał fajkę Shatterhandowi. Następnie dostał ją Davy, który, pociągnąwszy zgodnie ze zwyczajem sześć razy, odczuł ogromne zakłopotanie. Dwaj znakomici mężowie kurzyli z tej fajki, czyż więc może ją dać chłopcom, a tem bardziej negrowi? Winnetou pojął myśli Długiego Davy'ego. Skinął głową w stronę trzech pozostałych i rzekł: — Syn pogromcy niedźwiedzi zabił grizzly, Wohkadeh zaś jest zwycięzcą białego bawołu. Obaj wyrosną na wielkich bohaterów — niechaj wypalą z nami fajkę pokoju, jak również ten czarny mąż, który miał odwagę mierzyć w upiora. Był to żart, któryby w innych okolicznościach wywołał żywe wybuchy śmiechu, atoli obrzęd wypalenia fajki wyklucza tego rodzaju wesołość. Bob chętnieby się zrehabilitował, oto czemu, otrzymawszy fajkę, pociągnął sześć razy z całych płuc, podniósł rękę, rozczepierzył pięć palców, jakgdyby pragnąć złożyć pięciokrotną przysięgę, i zawołał: — Bob być masser Bob, bohater i gentleman. On być przyjaciel i obrońca massa Winnetou i massa Old Shatterhand. On zabić wszystkich ich wrogów, on zrobić wszystko dla nich, on — on — — on — — on wreszcie siebie samego zabić! To była przyjaźń ponad miarę. Obracał oczami i zgrzytał zębami, aby pokazać, że poważnie traktuje swoje zapewnienie. Oczywiście Długi Davy był wściekły, że jego Grubas wpadł w ręce Szoszonów, Marcin zaś niespokojny o los Hobble-Franka. Obaj byli gotowi życie narazić za swoich schwytanych towarzyszy. Obaj nalegali na natychmiastowy wymarsz. Nikt się temu nie sprzeciwiał. Jak najszybciej przebyli drogę, którą przyjechali, poprzez oba wąwozy. Potem skręcili na lewo, ku północy. Niedługo tak jechali, gdy Winnetou osadził konia. Towarzysze, oczywiście, poszli za jego przykładem. — Winnetou będzie jechał przodem — rzekł. — Moi bracia niech jadą za mną nie szybciej, niż gdyby stąpali chyżym krokiem, i niech unikają szmeru. Niech uczynią wszystko, czego Old Shatterhand od nich zażąda. Skoczył z konia i przez chwilę uwijał się przy jego kopytach, poczem dosiadł wierzchowca i pogalopował. Tętent brzmiał głucho, jakgdyby ktoś uderzał pięścią o ziemię. Reszta towarzystwa ruszyła za nim powolniejszym kłusem. — Co Winnetou takiego uczynił? — zapytał Davy. — Czyście nie widzieli, jak poprzednio wręczyłem mu plecionki? — odpowiedział Old Shatterhand. — Obuł w nie swego ogiera, aby go nie usłyszano. — Czemu to? — Szoszoni, którzy schwytali waszych przyjaciół, nie pomyśleli, że ci mogą mieć wpobliżu towarzyszy. Ale Mężny Bawół, ich wódz, jest mądrzejszy i rozumniejszy od swoich wojowników. Zmiarkuje, że myśliwi nie odważyliby się samowtór zapuścić w tak niebezpieczne okolice. Bardzo być więc może, że wysłał wywiadowców. — Pah! Byłaby to daremna subjekcja. Jakżeby nas mogli zdybać w tych mrokach? Nie wiedzą, gdzie jesteśmy, a nie zobaczą naszych śladów. — Uchodzi pan za dobrego westmana, dziwię się przeto, że master podobne banialuki plecie, Davy. Jesteśmy na obszarach myśliwskich i pastwiskach Szoszonów, ci zatem znają je nawylot. — Oczywiście. — No, więc pomyśl pan, co za tem idzie. Czy przezorni myśliwi obozowaliby w piasku dawnego jeziora? — Ależ nie w piaskach, lecz między górami. — Więc w jakiejś dolinie, lub w wąwozie. Otóż może pan objechać wielką przestrzeń dokoła, a prócz dawnego potoku, którym pojechali Szoszoni, nie znajdziesz innej doliny, niż ta, w której w rzeczy samej rozbiliście obóz. A więc tam i tylko tam należy was szukać. — Djabli! Ma pan rację, sir. — Jeszcze jedno: w takich miejscowościach towarzysze rozłączają się tylko na krótki czas. Stąd wniosek, że nie mogliście się bardzo oddalić od Jemmy'ego i Franka. Więc obóz rozbiliście niedaleko w wąwozie, a że są tam poza tem boczne wąwozy, które każdy rozsądny westman przeniesie nad główny, więc Szoszoni wiedzą dokładnie, gdzie was szukać. Zrozumie to wódz Szoszonów, a Winnetou wie o tem dobrze. Dlatego wyprzedził nas, aby uchronić przed ciekawością jakichś wywiadowców. Davy mamrotał coś pocichu, wreszcie rzekł: — Dobrze, sir. Ale teraz zatem przedsięwzięcie Apacza wydaje mi się daremnem. Jakże potrafi w mrokach nocy spostrzec wywiadowców, a jednocześnie ujść ich uwadze. — Nie zadawaj pan takich pytań, skoro się tyczą Winnetou. Przedewszystkiem ma wyśmienitego rumaka — z doskonałości jego tresury nie zdaje pan sobie sprawy. Naprzykład poprzednio u wylotu bocznego wąwozu zawiadomił nas o waszej obecności; także teraz, tem bardziej że jedziemy pod wiatr, zdala zwącha obecność każdego obcego. A następnie nie zna pan zapewne Apacza. Zmysły ma ostre, jak zmysły zwierzęcia, a czego mu oczy, słuch, lub powonienie nie powiedzą, to powie ten swoisty zmysł, — powiedziałbym szósty — który posiadają ludzie przebywający od młodości na pustkowiu. Jest to niejaka zdolność przeczuwania, rodzaj instynktu, na którym można polegać, jak na oczach. — Hm, mam także trochę tego instynktu. — Ja także, ale nie mogę się porównywać z Winnetou. Poza tem musi pan wziąć pod uwagę, że jego rumak ma kopyta opatrzone, podczas gdy Szoszoni nie unikną tętentu. Dopiero w wąwozie będą się skradać pieszo. — Hm, kiedy pan coś wyklaruje, musi się panu przyznać słuszność. Chcę z całą szczerością powiedzieć, że już niejedno przeżyłem i niejednemu drabowi dałem po nosie, — z tego względu uważałem się za łebskiego wygę. Ale nie umywać mi się do pana. Winnetou powiedział, że musimy się stosować do pańskiej woli, a to mnie potrosze ukłuło, lecz teraz przyznaję, że miał słuszność. Przewyższa nas pan ogromnie, więc chętnie poddam się pańskim rozkazom. — Winnetou nie miał tego na myśli. Nie przypisuję sobie żadnej przewagi. Każdy przykłada się do wspólnego dzieła w miarę zdolności i doświadczeń, i nikt nie postąpi kroku bez zatwierdzenia towarzyszy. Tak musi być i my tak będziemy postępować. — Well! To się rozumie. Ale co zrobimy, skoro napotkamy wywiadowców, sir? Sprzątniemy ich, czy tak? — Nie. Widzi pan, krew ludzka jest nader cennym płynem. Winnetou i Old Shatterhand nie rozlali ani kropli tej cieczy, jeśli nie zmuszała ich konieczność. Jestem przyjacielem Indsmanów. Wiem, po czyjej stronie jest słuszność, czy po ich, czy po stronie tych, którzy czerwonych zmuszają do obrony swych praw choćby nożem. Indjanin broni się w walce rozpaczliwej i musi zginąć, ale każda czaszka Indsmana, którą pług, prujący ugór, wykopie z ziemi, rzuci w niebiosa ów krzyk, o którym pisze w czwartym rozdziale Genezys. Oszczędzam Indjanina, nawet jeśli jest wrogiem, gdyż wiem, że warunki go zmusiły. Dlatego ani mi w głowie nie postało popełniać morderstwa. — Ale jakże chcecie unieszkodliwić Szoszonów, nie zabijając ich? Walki w razie spotkania i tak się nie uniknie. Będą się bronić strzelbą, tomahawkiem, nożem — ! — Pah! Poczekać... Będziemy — — stój, zdaje się, że nadjeżdża Apacz! Nie słyszeli go, a jednak w najbliższej chwili stanął przed nimi Winnetou. — Dwaj wywiadowcy — rzekł lakonicznie. — Dobrze — odezwał się Old Shatterhand. — Winnetou, Davy i ja zostaniemy tutaj. Pozostali pojadą szybko na piasek, zabiorą ze sobą konie i poczekają na nas. Zeskoczył z konia. Wślad za nim Davy. Winnetou wręczył cugle swego rumaka Wohkadehowi. Przymocowali strzelby do siodeł. Po paru sekundach trzej pozostali znikli. — Co uczynimy? — zapytał Davy. — Musi pan tylko uważać — odpowiedział Shatterhand. — Przysuń się master do drzewa, aby cię nie zobaczono. Słuchaj — nadjeżdżają! — Szi darteh, ni owjeh! — Ja tego, a ty tamtego! — szepnął Apacz, wskazując gestem ręki na prawo i na lewo. Za chwilę nie było go już widać. Długi Davy przywarł do drzewa. O dwa kroki od niego Old Shatterhand położył się plackiem na ziemi. Obaj Indjanie nadjechali w szybkiem tempie, rozmawiając ze sobą w dialekcie szoszońskim. Długi Davy zauważył, że Old Shatterhand podniósł się z ziemi i wziął rozpęd. — Saritsz! — Psie! — zawołał jeden z obu wywiadowców. To było jedyne słowo, które padło. Davy skoczył. Zobaczył dwóch ludzi na jednym koniu, a właściwie czterech ludzi na dwóch koniach, — obu napastników za napadniętymi. Konie stawały dęba, wierzgały, brykały — napróżno. Obaj mężowie trzymali mocno swoje ofiary. Po krótkiej walce ludzi na koniach zwyciężyli napastnicy. Rumaki stanęły spokojnie. — Sarki? — Gotów? — zapytał biały. — Sarki! — Gotów! — potwierdził Winnetou. Old Shatterhand zeskoczył z konia, trzymając wywiadowcę w ramionach. Czerwony stracił przytomność. — Halloo, ludzie, przybywajcie! Wnet potem nadjechał Wohkadeh, Marcin i Bob. — Mamy ich. Przywiążemy drabów lassem do koni i zabierzemy ze sobą. Posiadamy więc dwóch zakładników, którzy nam bardzo się przydadzą. Szoszoni wkrótce odzyskali przytomność. Oczywiście rozbrojono ich uprzednio i spętano. Teraz wsadzono jeńców na wierzchowce, związano im ztyłu ręce, a nogi pod brzuchem konia. Old Shatterhand zapowiedział, że najsłabsze usiłowanie oporu przypłacą życiem. Wreszcie podjęto dalszą jazdę. Aczkolwiek schwytano już dwóch wywiadowców, Winnetou wciąż wyprzedzał swoich towarzyszy. Niebawem dotarli do dawnego potoku, którym trzeba było jechać na lewo w góry. Jeźdźcy zboczyli. Wystrzegano się rozmowy, ponieważ wywiadowcy mogli władać angielskim. Po upływie godziny natrafiono na Winnetou, który stał na miejscu. — Moi bracia — rzekł — mogą tutaj zsiąść z koni. Szoszoni ruszyli przez las ku górom. Podążymy za nimi. Nie było to zadanie łatwe ze względu na jeńców, których nie należało zdejmować z koni. Wśród drzew panował kompletny mrok. Musieli jedną ręką macać przed sobą, a drugą ciągnąć wierzchowca. Winnetou i Old Shatterhand podjęli się najtrudniejszego zadania. Szli przodem, prowadząc za sobą także konie jeńców. Teraz dopiero okazała się w całej pełni wartość obu ogierów — biegły za swymi panami niczem psy, nie wydając mimo straszliwego gruntu żadnego dźwięku, podczas gdy inne konie rżały głośno. Wreszcie przebyto uciążliwą drogę. Apacz zatrzymał się. — Moi bracia są u celu — rzekł. — Mogą przymocować konie, a potem przywiązać jeńców do drzew. Rozkaz wlot został wykonany. Związano usta jeńców chustami, które pozwalały im oddychać nosem, ale uniemożliwiały krzyk. Apacz kazał towarzyszom iść za sobą. Zaprowadził ich niedaleko. Stąd wyżyna, którą się przybyło ze wschodu, opadała stromo ku zachodowi. Na dole leżała kotlina, o której wspominał Winnetou. Strzelał wgórę ogień. Widziano tylko jego blask, nic więcej. Okolica była pogrążona w mroku. — A zatem tam na dole siedzi mój Grubas? — zastanawiał się Davy. — Co też Jemmy uczyni? — To, co jeniec może robić u Indsmanów, to znaczy — nic! — odparł Marcin. — Oho, nie zna pan Jemmy'ego, my boy! Na pewno już sobie wykoncypował, w jaki sposób bez pozwolenia czerwonych urządzić wieczorkiem spacerek. — Nie udałoby mu się to bez naszej pomocy — odezwał się Shatterhand. — A zresztą, na pewno na nas liczy. — A więc nie stracimy czasu i zemkniemy szybko nadół, sir! — Musimy przeprawiać się bardzo ostrożnie i gęsiego. Ale przy koniach i jeńcach musi pozostać ktoś, na kim moglibyśmy polegać. Mam na myśli Wohkadeha. — Uff! — zawołał młody Indjanin, zachwycony zaufaniem Shatterhanda. Było to właściwie ryzykiem zostawiać jeńców i konie, które dźwigały wszystką własność jeźdźców, pod opieką młodzieńczego Indsmana, lecz szczerość, z jaką Wohkadeh powiedział, że oddałby życie dla Old Shatterhanda, pozyskała mu serce białego. Poza tem Shatterhand wiedział, że młodzieniec posiada zimną krew, której wymagała ta odpowiedzialna placówka. — Mój młody czerwony brat posiedzi przy jeńcach z nożem w ręce — rzekł. — Skoro który z Szoszonów zechce uciec lub sprawić szmer, brat mój potrafi go unieszkodliwić. — Wohkadeh nie zawaha się! — powiedział czerwonoskóry tonem nader wymownym i poważnym. Wyciągnął nóż bowie i usiadł między jeńcami, których ostrzeżono po raz drugi. Pięciu myśliwych zaczęło ukradkiem złazić nadół. Skarp był, jak już wspominaliśmy, bardzo stromy. Drzewa, gęsto skupione, i chróst między niemi zmuszały ostrożnych westmanów do powolnego bardzo stąpania. Nie wolno było wywołać żadnego szmeru. Złamanie najmniejszej gałązki mogło zdradzić obecność. Winnetou szedł na przodzie. Jego oczy najbystrzej przeszywały mrok nocy. Za nim Marcin Baumann, następnie Długi Davy, murzyn Bob i wkońcu Shatterhand. Przeszło trzy kwadranse minęły, zanim przebyto przestrzeń, która za dnia wymagałaby pięciu minut pieszej przeprawy. Znaleźli się wreszcie w kotlinie, na skraju lasu, gdyż powierzchnia była bezdrzewna i zarośnięta trawą. Tylko tu i owdzie wznosił się pojedyńczy krzew. Ogień płonął jasno, zgoła nie po indjańsku, co oznaczało, że Szoszoni czują się tutaj pewnie. Biali bowiem zwykle składają drzewo w stos tak, że płomień ogarnia je całkiem, świeci jasno i daleko, i dymi bardzo. Indjanie natomiast układają polana tak, że, jak promienie koła, zbiegają się w jednym punkcie. W ten sposób płonie małe ognisko, do którego podrzuca się na miejsce spalonej szczapy nową. To daje odpowiedni dla celów Indjan, mały, słabo dymiący płomień, który łatwo ukryć, którego z wielkiej odległości niepodobna dostrzec. Poza tem Indjanie dobierają takiego paliwa, że przy spalaniu nie rozszerza szczególnego zapachu. Odór dymu jest na Zachodzie nader niebezpieczny. Ostre powonienie Indsmanów wyczuwa go z wielkiej odległości. Ogień był tutaj podsycany na sposob białych i zapach pieczonego mięsa rozszerzał się po całej kotlinie. Winnetou wąchał, poczem rzekł: — Mokaszi-si-tszeh — grzbiet bawoli. Powonienie miał tak czułe, że mógł nawet określić, jaka część ciała zwierzęcego się piecze. Widać było trzy wielkie namioty. Tworzyły ostrokątny trójkąt. Na przedłużeniu jego wysokości leżeli westmani. Najbliższy namiot był ozdobiony piórami orlemi, a zatem był to namiot wodza. Ognisko płonęło pośrodku trójkąta. Konie czerwonoskórych pasły się swobodnie na łące. Wojownicy leżeli u ogniska i odrzynali kawałki pieczeni, która wisiała na gałęzi nad płomieniem. Jakkolwiek pewni byli bezpieczeństwa, przecież rozstawili straże, które pocichu i powoli maszerowały tam i zpowrotem. — Piekielna historja — bąkał Davy. — Jakże wydostaniemy naszych towarzyszy? Jak mniemacie, messurs? — Przedewszystkiem chcielibyśmy poznać pańskie zdanie, master Davy, — odpowiedział Shatterhand. — Moje? Zounds! Nie mam żadnego. — A więc racz się pan zastanowić. — Nanic! Inaczej sobie wszystko wyobrażałem. Ci czerwoni Węże nie mają rozumu. Wszyscy przykucnęli pośród namiotów dokoła ognia tak, że niepodobna wkraść się do żadnego wigwamu. Mogliby inaczej postąpić. — Widać, że lubi pan wygodę, sir! Czy pragnąłbyś, aby Indsmani wymościli gładki trakt i sprowadzili do nas powozem pańskiego Grubego Jemmy'ego? No, w takim razie nie powinien pan był udać się na Zachód. — Słusznie! Gdyby to przynajmniej wiedzieć, w którym namiocie umieszczono jeńców? — Zapewne w namiocie wodza. — A więc zaproponuję coś. Podkradniemy się tak blisko, jak tylko można, i, skoro nas zauważą, napadniemy na nich — z takim krzykiem i rwetesem, aby myśleli, że jest nas stu. Z przerażenia dadzą drapaka. Wyciągniemy z namiotu jeńców i czmychniemy co sił. — Jak się panu podoba ten plan? — Wcale mi się nie podoba. — Oho! Mniema master, że wymyślisz coś lepszego? — Czy coś lepszego, nie mogę twierdzić, ale w każdym razie nic równie niedorzecznego. — Sir, czy to ma być obelga?! Jestem mianowicie Długim Davy! — Wiem o tem od pewnego czasu. Niema mowy o obeldze. Wszak widzi pan stąd, że Indsmani trzymają broń wpogotowiu. Nie będą głupi, aby tak przecenić naszą liczbę, jakby pan sobie tego życzył. Jeśli napadniemy na nich, będą zaskoczeni tylko w pierwszej chwili. Jest ich dziesięć razy tylu, co nas. A nawet jeśli zwyciężymy, to przeleje się wiele, wiele krwi, a tego możnaby uniknąć. Wszak lepiej znaleźć sposób, który nas zaprowadzi do celu bez przelewu krwi. — Tak, sir. O ile pan znajdzie taki sposób, to będę pana bardzo chwalił. — Być może, już znalazłem. Pragnę wiedzieć jednak, jak się będzie na to zapatrywał Winnetou. Rozmawiał przez kilka chwil z wodzem po apaczowsku, tak, że nikt nie mógł ich zrozumieć. Poczem zwrócił się ponownie do Długiego Davy'ego: — Tak, ja sam z Winnetou dokonam tego czynu. Wy tutaj zostaniecie. Nawet jeśli nas nie zobaczycie w ciągu dwóch godzin, trwajcie na miejscu i nie ważcie się nic przedsięwziąć. Chyba, że usłyszycie trzykrotne ćwierkanie świerszcza, wówczas wypadnijcie z ukrycia. — I co mamy czynić? — Szybko, ale jak najciszej i niepostrzeżenie, podążcie do najbliższego namiotu, do którego przekradnę się z Winnetou. Dam umówiony znak, jeśli będziemy potrzebowali waszej pomocy. — Jak pan naśladuje ćwierkanie świerszcza? — Zapomocą źdźbła trawy. Składa się dłonie, przytykając do siebie oba kciuki, które ściskają mocno źdźbło trawy. Między niższemi końcami kciuków pozostawia się wąską lukę, gdzie źdźbło może swobodnie wibrować. W ten sposób tworzy się rodzaj piszczałki. Skoro się przykłada usta do kciuków i dmucha w słomkę krótko — frr-frr-frr! — rozlega się ćwierkanie podobne do głosu świerszcza. Oczywiście, trzeba mieć wprawę. W tej chwili odezwał się Winnetou: — Mój biały brat później wyjaśni te rzeczy. Zaczynamy! — Dobrze. Czy weźmiemy ze sobą nasze znaki? — Owszem. Niech Szoszoni się dowiedzą, kto u nich był. Wielu westmanów i wybitnych Indjan posługuje się specjalnemi znakami, aby zawiadomić o sobie swoich przyjaciół, lub wrogów. Niektórzy Indjanie naprzykład wycinają swój znak na mchu, na policzku, na czole, czy na ręce zabitego wroga. Winnetou i Old Shatterhand odcięli kilka krótkich gałązek z najbliższego krzewu i schowali za pasem. Odpowiednio ułożone tworzyły znak obu mężów, znany każdemu czerwonoskóremu. Broń natomiast zostawili towarzyszom. Niebawem wyruszyli. Położywszy się na ziemi, zaczęli pełzać ku celowi, odległemu na osiemdziesiąt kroków. — — — ----